The direct path of a radio signal from the transmitter to the receiver is frequently interfered with by reflections of the transmitted signal from stationary and moving objects which reflections are also received by the receiver. These reflected signals are delayed and frequency shifted versions of the direct path signal. When mixed with the direct path signal, the reflected signals corrupt the direct path signal and constitute what is known as multipath noise. In order to cancel the multipath reflections, current multipath canceling methods [References 1 through 10] first measure them. These methods correlate (cross correlate or autocorrelate) two versions of the signal each containing the direct path and multipath reflections. For example, the direct path signal plus multipath reflections is multiplied by a delayed version of the signal plus multipath. The delay is variable. A correlation peak between the direct path and a reflection at a specific value of the variable delay gives a measure of the relative delay between the direct path and the reflected path and a measure of the relative amplitude of the refection. However, when the variable delay matches the relative delay between two reflections, undesired correlation peaks are produced. These peaks are multipath cross correlation noise and they corrupt the measurement process. Once the multipath reflections have been measured, the signal plus multipath is delayed and adjusted in amplitude such that the modified direct path signal portion approximately matches each reflected signal. These modified versions are, then, subtracted from the original signal plus multipath, reducing the multipath noise. However, even if the modified direct path signal portion perfectly matches the multipath reflections and they are totally canceled in the original signal plus multipath, the modified versions contain multipath reflections as well. This adds secondary multipath noise to the signal being restored and corrupts the result. The invention described in this disclosure avoids this multipath cross correlation noise and the secondary multipath noise. This invention reduces the multipath noise by an improved method of canceling the reflected versions of the direct path signal. This method delays a purified version of the direct path signal, nearly devoid of multipath noise, and cancels each component of the multipath noise, in constant to other methods which delay a version of the direct path signal containing significant multipath noise and attempt to cancel the multipath noise with it. The differential delay, frequency shift, relative amplitude and phase shift due to each reflector are produced by the canceling process. These parameters can be used in a surveillance system to locate and track particular reflectors of interest, that is, targets.